A SasuNaru Valentine's Day
by Eikouk no Ange
Summary: It is valentine's day in the village and Sasuke has something specail planned out to do for his blond lover.


Yeah my first Valentines fic! Its also my first lemon so bare with me if I don't make it good enough. So this idea was most likely done a lot, but I hope I at least made it a bit different from the others out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, if I did there will be most likely no plot just yoai, yoai and more yoai. I only own my OC and the plot.

* * *

"Are you sure he's going to like it Katonya?" asked a raven haird man.

"Of course Sasuke, have I ever stared you wrong." said a raven haired girl. He just looked at her and gave her a quick smile that would have made others swoon. The raven haired boy was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was all the girls heart throb though out his whole life, he was rich too. His skin was so pale it looked like porcelain, his hair resembled a duck butts that was so dark it had hints of blue in it.

The girl he was talking to was his cousin, Uchiha Katonya. She had raven dark hair that also had hints of blue in it. But with neon purple at the ends that was tied up into a long pony tail to her butt. She had bangs just like her cousin Sasuke but with a hint of purple in them. She also had the same eyes as him, her skin was dark about the same as Shikamaru. She was about an inch or two shorter than her cousin.

"I sure hope the dobe does like this." he said as he paid for the item and then they left the store. They were in Konoha shopping area in the middle of the street. Naruto finally brought Sasuke home who found out he had a cousin who was taken to another village. His team was also living in the village. When they had returned Sasuke and Naruto had finally admitted their feelings for one another and got together.

It was extremely busy in the town because it was the day before Valentines day, everyone was getting the last touched for their lovers. The two continued to walk dwon the street until they made it to Ichiraku ramen, where they spotted a familiar head of white and orange.

"Suigestu!" Katonya walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. Katonya and Suigestu had got together when they were in Team Taka traveling. They talked with each other and what they were going to do on Valentines day.

"Come on Suigestu what are we going to do tomorrow." asked Katonya.

"You'll just have to wait and see babe." he said as he kissed her on the cheeck. "So Juugo got anyone in mind for tomorrow?" asked Sasuke as he ate his onigiri. Juugo just shook his head and said he was going in the woods to go see some animals. After a bit of talking they all left the shop and went back to their homes. Sasuke, Katonya, and Suigestu all lived in the Uchiha compounds but in different parts of it. Once Sasuke got home he made sure that Naruto was still out, he went to go spend time with Kiba and Hinata. They just got back from their honeymoon. Sasuke made sure to put his dobe's gift in a sealed scroll before hiding it. It was getting late so Sasuke decided to make dinner for them.

"Sasuke I'm home!" yelled Naruto as he walked in the door and hugged Sasuke.

"It's about time dobe."

"Teme! Missed you too." They sat down and ate their dinner in some what silence, Naruto kept bugging Sasuke about what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Just wait and see dobe." after that said they went off to bed.

* * *

"Sasuke you shouldn't have!" Sasuke had made him breakfeast in bed, it was a large stack of pancakes with eggs and bacon. He started to dig in right away once it was placed in front of him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do this?" He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, it was a soft sweet peck at first but after a bit it started to get more heated. Sasuke wiped his tongue over Narutos bottom lip and he gladly gave him entrance to his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the small wet cavern that he had mapped out long ago and had earned a moan from his blonde lover. He started to suck on his tongue and let his hands roam over the chest of the smaller boy underneath him earning a mew from him.

It was about to get more interesting until a certain blonde's stomach growled. They both pulled away slowly from each other so Naruto could finish eating. I'll never get tired of that taste of his. Sasuke said as he licked his lips savoring the taste of his dobe. When Naruto was done they got dressed and headed out into the town, even though it was early it was busy because of the holiday.

"So Suke whats first to do?" he said while swinging their hands back and forth.

"Were going to go watch that new movie you wanted to see then have dinner."

"Sweet its that new Pirates of the Caribbean movie right? Yes!" Sasuke watched as his dobe was jumping up and down while dragging him to the movie theater. He couldn't help but smile at his Naruto and how he can be so energetic all the time for no reason at all, it was annoying at times but he wouldnt be Naruto with out it.

* * *

"That was such and awesome movie Sasu!" they just got done with the 2 and a half hour movie. They were walking down the street to the restaurant while Naruto was hugging his arm and singing I got a jar of dirt. They were on their way to go to a new restaurant in town called the White Lotus Flower, it was a expensive place but because of him having the money from when his family died he was loaded. It was about four thirty in the afternoon when they made it to the restaurant, it was normal looking but they had a bunch of white lotus everywhere and a small koi pond with a waterfall in the middle of the place. The chairs and table cloth was a soft shade of green with a flower print on it. They got a seat near the right side of the koi pond and started to look at the menu.

When the waiter came Naruto had ordered the shrimp fettucene and Sasuke had gotten the lobster.

"Hey boss, Naruto!" they turned to see Suigestu and Katonya sitting at the table next to them.

"So suke did you...you know yet?" asked Katonya as she took a bite out of her regular fettuccine. He just shook his head but said soon, they both shared a smile while their boyfriends were confused. They ate their food and chatted a bit they also ran into Kakashi and Iruka who were also on a date. After a few hours in the place they got up and were getting ready to leave, but Sasuke pulled Katonya to the side first and whispered in her ear.

"Follow us for a bit I'm going to give it to him in front of the Hokage Tower." she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Good luck cuz." they walked off back to their boyfriends. They said bye to their teachers and left the place. It was six forty at night and the sun had just set, the night life in the village was starting up. The colorful lights and lanterns light up the streets and stores, some of the lights were even a soft pink and red. The couples walked hand in hand down the street nearing the Hokage tower.

"Suke can I get a dango? Please." Naruto strated to give him the puppy dog eye look.

"You just ate dobe, you don't need any more food for a bit." he watched as his lover pouted at him but soon replaced it with a grin when he spotted the Hokage tower about a few stores away and started to say how he would be in there soon. Sasuke just smiled at him, when he turned back to see his cousin his smile turned in to a grin, she grinned back.

"Naru follow me." he pulled him up on to the stage that was right under the tower. The people that were passing by stopped to see what was going on between the two lovers. Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto who was starting to cry and pulled out a small box out his pocket. He had took it out of the scroll right before they had left for the day.

"S-sasuke?"

"Uzumaki Naruto will you marry me?" black eyes locked with teary blue eyes.

"Fuck yes Sasuke!" the crowd cheered for them as he put the engagement ring onto Naruto. They shared a long heated kiss on the stage while the crowd cheering got louder. At that moment when they pulled away and looked into each others eyes they new they needed to get home and fast. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and preformed a few hand signs and they puffed into their bedroom. Sasuke wiped his tongue over Naruto lips asking for entrance which was given right away. They were engaged in a heated battle for dominance until, of course, Sasuke won. They clumsily made their way to the bed and fell on it.

Sasuke was on top of Naruto and was pressing their bodies together gaining moans from both of them. When they broke the kiss they quickly took of their shirts and Sasuke latched himself to his dobe's neck. He sucked on that one spot that he knew drove his lover crazy and left a hickey, when he moved away from it he licked a trail down from his neck down to Narutos right nipple. He took the little pick nub in between his lips and bit it softly. This caused Naruto to moan and arch into the touch, he smirked over the nipple. When he was done with that he started to make a trail done to Narutos navel, he used his tongue to trace the curse seal on his stomach.

When he was done with that he went to pull off Naruto's pants and boxers in one swift movement. Sasuke put his mouth near the rock hard member and licked up and down on it hearing a moan he licked it again, right before he moved to put his mouth the member he stopped. "Naru tell me what you want me to do."

He smirked when he heard a growl. "Teme I want you to suck me off!" right when he head those words he put his mouth on the hard cock. He sucked and licked at it, he started to deep throat him. His left hand was playing with his balls while he started to hum the song Love in this club by Usher. The blonde put his hands in his hair and moaned, man Sasuke could just cum from hearing that moan.

"S-sasu so c-close! Ahh!" he came into his lovers mouth. The tast of his cum drove Sasuke crazy it was sweet and addictive. He went up to look at the sweat covered blonde with half lidded eyes, he leaned down and they went into another makeout session. When they pulled away for air he went to the night stand and fished in for the lube.

"Got it." he covered his three fingers in a generous amount and put a finger into the tight pink hole that he knew so well. He prodded around and entered a second finger in to him and started to scissor around. After a bit when the third finger was entered he hit a part in his dobe that made his moan real loud. "S-suke right there." he started to hit that spot over and over again causing the blonde to start to go in to an orgasm. He pulled his fingers out gaining a whimper from him.

"Soon Naru, soon." he coated his rock hard member in a good amount of lube and position it at the entrance and at one quick movement he was buried in side of it. It felt so good, the heat and tightness sucking him in, he could have cum right then and there. It took all his self control to not fuck his blond in to the mattress like there was no tomorrow and let him get comfortable with his size. When he started to move his hips he knew that was the signal to start to move. It was slow at first but afte a bit he started to get faster and harder.

"Harder! Sasuke harder!" he nodded and pulled out till the tip was nearly out and slamed back in. Both of them were moaning and grunting, Sasuke pulled Narutos right leg over his shoulder to get a better acesse to him.

"God Naru, you're s-so tight."

"Ohhh!" Bingo! He started to ram in to Narutos prostate again and again, faster and harder each time. He could feel he was close so he grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started to pump it hard. In a matter of minutes the both came at the same time while screaming each others name. He fell on to that tan chest panting for a bit then he finally pulled out of him. They both laid in each other arms panting for about five minutes. Sasuke pulled the covers over them, not caring that they were covered in sweat and cum.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." they both drifted off into sleep in each others arms. The last thought going through their minds was that this was the best Valenteins day ever for them.

* * *

So how was my first lemon? So yay Naru and Sasu are getting married! Please review and Happy Valenteins Day!


End file.
